The Sun and The Shadows
by AccioLexi
Summary: Après une erreur de manipulation d'un Vortex Temporel, Rose se retrouve à Asgard, où elle rencontre deux princes. L'un s'intéresse rapidement à elle ; l'autre l'admire seulement de loin. Dr Who : post-S4. Thor : post-Avengers. ThorxRosexLoki.


_Salut à tous ! _

_N'arrivant pas à avancer avec ma fanfiction _Les Oubliés de Panem_, j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause (j'ai 4 semaines d'avance sur mon rythme de publication, tout va bien !) et d'écrire quelque chose de complètement différent pour me changer les idées. Pile à ce moment-là, je suis tombée sur un superbe prompt Roski sur Tumblr. Et voilà donc une petite fiction qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien de chapitres elle fera, ça sera selon mon inspiration._

_**Le prompt**__ : Alors qu'elle calibre le canon dimensionnel (note : ce point n'a pas été respecté dans la fanfiction - le canon dimensionnel, c'est le machin mis au point par Torchwood dans le monde parallèle qui a permis à Rose de retrouver le Docteur à la fin de la saison 4), Rose se retrouve à Asgard, où elle rencontre deux princes. L'un s'intéresse rapidement à elle ; l'autre l'admire seulement de loin. Pour le gifset qui est absolument magnifique (pensez à mentalement remplacer la gif du milieu par une autre, où Rose est 'achement plus jolie) : soufflegirlsarecool point tumblr point com /post/31537751155_

_**La chanson**__ : One Republic - Come Home_

_**Le disclaimer**__ : Si _The Avengers_ (ou _Thor_, à la limite) m'appartenaient, soyez certains qu'ils seraient nus pendant toute la durée du film. Si _Doctor Who_ m'appartenait, on verrait vachement plus souvent la Bibliothèque du TARDIS._

* * *

Un ennemi se faufila entre les grandes portes couvertes d'or du palais. C'était facile – il faisait tellement partie du paysage local, après toutes ces années, que personne ne se rendait encore compte de qui il était réellement. Ils l'avaient oublié. Lui, il s'en souviendrait toujours. Tout ce temps passé à expier ses péchés, il ne l'oubliait pas aussi facilement que les habitants d'Asgard, qui n'avaient pas réellement souffert par sa faute. Il avait voulu contrôler le monde, par deux fois - les humains s'en souvenaient probablement encore moins que ceux de son peuple. Il était un ennemi, mais plus personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Il ne faisait plus trembler les foules. Odin dormait, et il en serait encore ainsi pour quelques décennies. Thor, l'aîné de ses deux fils, était redevenu l'écoeurant bellâtre qui faisait tomber toutes les femmes, tandis que lui… Loki ne s'approchait jamais des autres à moins d'y être forcé. Rien ne l'obligeait à les éviter, mais il ne supportait pas la fugace expression de mépris ou de haine qui traversait toujours leur visage, pire encore, parfois, une hésitation (avaient-ils donc oublié qui il était, fils du Roi d'Asgard, frère du Régent, Dieu de la Ruse, l'être qui par deux fois avait failli régner sur les Neuf Royaumes ?), le temps d'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'ils ne daignent lui répondre. La seule émotion qu'il aurait voulu voir dans leurs yeux, c'était la peur. La peur, il savait la créer chez les gens – et puis, l'amour, l'amour dont on faisait toute une montagne, il s'en fichait complètement. Evidemment, il avait vu des femmes intriguées par le frère de l'ombre, le mystérieux brun qui n'adressait la parole à personne. Aucune réponse. Elles ne l'attiraient pas. Elles n'avaient aucun intérêt.

Il aurait dû être entouré d'au moins une dizaine de personnes venues contrôler qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne, mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il faisait profil bas depuis un millénaire et personne ne se rendait compte du risque qu'il représentait encore. Et puis, plus personne ne le voyait, le traître qui avait servi des centaines d'années en prison, qui avait rejoint Asgard seulement quelques décennies plus tôt. Ils l'avaient tous oublié. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était tranquille, désormais. Préparant calmement une revanche sans qu'on ne l'arrête, sans qu'on ne lui mette de bâtons dans les roues. Avec tout le temps qu'il lui fallait.

« Excusez-moi », lui parvint une voix derrière lui, à l'instant où il sentait une nouvelle présence placée dans son dos, comme si elle venait de nulle part. Il se retourna immédiatement, se mettant en garde. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus son sceptre – oh, il y avait des siècles qu'ils le lui avaient enlevé, pourtant – il se sentait faible, vulnérable. Il n'avait plus d'arme pour se défendre. Il n'avait plus qu'à disparaître quand un danger se profilait – mais le danger, c'était lui. Maintenant, le royaume d'Asgard était en paix et il le serait toujours. Aucun péril ne risquait de lui faire regretter son sceptre, mais sans lui… Sans son sceptre, Loki n'était plus Loki. Un prince sans heaume et sans arme, ce n'était plus un prince, ce n'était plus personne. Il n'y avait plus que Thor. Le Régent.

Une jeune femme se tenait en face de lui. Cheveux blonds – comme Thor. Une couleur assez fréquente à Asgard. Yeux bleus, comme les deux princes. C'était probablement le seul point commun qu'avaient Thor et Loki. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, apparemment surprise de cet accueil quelque peu brutal, et Loki se détendit immédiatement. Il ne devait pas leur montrer qu'il était sur ses gardes – il devait se fondre dans le paysage. Quelle stupide erreur de sa part, ce réflexe de défense ! Maintenant, la garde - car c'était sûrement une garde, seuls les gardes et les princes pouvaient entrer dans ce couloir - allait le dénoncer à tout son escadron, et ils le suivraient à la trace, inquiétés par ce soudain symptôme d'agressivité.

« Euh… Désolée. Je… voulais juste savoir… je crois que je suis perdue. »

Elle était dans un endroit interdit à la quasi-totalité des habitants d'Asgard, et elle se prétendait perdue ? Cette jeune femme, avec ses lèvres trop épaisses et ses traits douloureusement communs, était pour le moins étrange. Il aurait dû la dénoncer immédiatement à son frère, qui assumait la position de Régent du Royaume pendant le sommeil d'Odin, mais le manque absolu de respect du règlement dont elle faisait preuve suffit à le convaincre qu'il serait très intéressant de la laisser aller librement. Et puis bon, il fallait dire que profil bas ou non, il n'allait pas se précipiter vers son frère pour lui conter les moindres faits et gestes de ceux qui lui désobéissaient.

« J'en ai bien peur, en effet », répondit-il simplement à la jeune femme. La laisser aller en liberté dans le palais royal, d'accord. De là à se perdre en discussions sans intérêt avec elle, il y avait tout de même un grand pas qu'il était hors de question de franchir.

La jeune femme était étrangement habillée. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour comprendre – cette veste bleue et ce pantalon d'un bleu délavé, c'était des vêtements qu'on ne trouvait que dans Midgard. A cette réalisation, Loki écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle brusquement. Manifestement inquiète, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds recula d'encore quelques pas, et il cessa de se déplacer, prenant la parole d'une voix que l'excitation rendait assourdie.

« Vous êtes de Midgard. Vous êtes une humaine. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Heimdall ne vous laisserait jamais passer le Bifrost. Comment êtes-vous venue ? »

Il devait le savoir. Si elle pouvait partir de Midgard pour venir ici, elle pouvait faire le trajet en sens inverse. Et si elle pouvait le faire, lui aussi. Et s'il pouvait retourner à Midgard... Alors, il retournerait à Midgard, avec joie. Silence. Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à une quelconque réponse. Petit regard vers le haut – recherche d'une idée plausible. Elle se mordilla la lèvre – comment formuler un mensonge pour qu'il ait l'air crédible ? Elle haussa les épaules – elle minimisait l'action pour qu'on arrête d'y prêter attention.

« Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Vous mentez, lui répliqua immédiatement Loki, accompagnant sa remarque d'une petite moue. Il aurait cru la Midgardienne plus inventive, si elle avait eu la ruse nécessaire pour se glisser ici.

-Très bien, vous voulez la vérité ? Vous ne me croirez pas, de toute façon. J'ai eu un problème avec le manipulateur de vortex de mon patron, à Torchwood – c'est l'endroit où je travaille. J'ai jamais pu résister à l'envie d'appuyer sur les gros boutons rouges », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, qui fit hausser un sourcil au prince Asgardien.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne la croyait pas, comme elle l'avait prédit, mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parlait.

« Je vais vous amener à mon frère », annonça-t-il, désemparé. Thor ne comprendrait pas mieux que lui, mais en tant que Régent du Royaume, il pourrait bien trouver un conseiller qui maîtrise toute la technologie de Midgard que les frères n'avaient jamais réussi à utiliser correctement. Il eut une petite pensée pour le téléphone portable que Thor avait tenté d'utiliser un jour – paix à son âme.

« Qui est votre frère ? demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant avec la curiosité.

-Il s'appelle Thor, répondit Loki, laconique.

-Thor ? Attendez, Thor, comme le dieu du tonnerre avec un énorme marteau au nom imprononçable ? s'exclama la Midgardienne, faisant étalage de son ignorance avec une naïveté qui fit presque sourire Loki – qui l'aurait fait sourire, si elle n'avait pas reconnu le nom de son frère et pas son visage à lui. Le frère de l'ombre, toujours.

-En personne.

-Wahou. Trop classe, ajouta-t-elle, avec ce langage incompréhensible propre aux habitants du Midgard moderne.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Rose. »

C'était un joli prénom. Elle lui sourit, et son expression passa à une stupéfaction sans bornes lorsque l'Asgardien disparut en un coup de vent, à la recherche du Régent d'Asgard.

* * *

_Bon, voilà pour la petite introduction à la fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Contrairement aux _Oubliés de Panem_, la Réponse aux Reviews se fera certes ici, mais pas avec des personnages de la fiction ou des univers canon. Donc n'hésitez pas à me poser plein de questions, j'y répondrai (plus ou moins clairement selon le niveau de spoilers !)._

_Allez, trois indices sur le prochain chapitre : 1. Il sera du point de vue de Rose. 2. Elle rencontrera Thor. 3. Du coup, y'aura Thor et Loki dans la même pièce. Et un bonus parce que je vous aime : le titre du chapitre sera "Le Point de Non-Retour"._

_Le rythme de publication de cette fiction dépend de mon inspiration, et ne sera pas fixe comme les _Oubliés de Panem_._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne trouvez pas que les personnages sont trop OOC ! =)_


End file.
